


Diamond in the Rough

by Micha_Writes



Category: Aladdin (2019), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cave of Wonders, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Genie Jafar (Disney), Happy Ending, Jafar dies, M/M, Magic Carpet Ride (Disney), Nicky dies, Priest not a Saint, Three Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha_Writes/pseuds/Micha_Writes
Summary: Nicolo di Genova is lost in the desert during a sand storm. He seeks shelter in the cave of wonders where he discovers Jafar's lamp. The Genie is less than thrilled to have to serve this priest that refuses to make any wishes. Making their way to Agrabah, the two men get to know each other and share their experiences that led them to one another. Bonding in their mutual loneliness,  Nicolo convinces Jafar to shed his old name and become the man he has come to know.***This story contains death, but I promise there is a happy ending!***
Relationships: Jafar (Disney)/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Diamond in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains death of the main characters, but I promise there is a happy ending!

Diamond in the Rough

_A Nicky and Joe, Old Guard/ Aladdin Crossover Fic_

  
  


A young soldier, trudges up the dunes of the Sahara desert. He walks alone with his cross necklace and a makeshift head scarf blowing in the wind. Attempting to shield his face from the heat and rough sand, Nicolo winces from the sting of his cracked, chapped lips. His pack feels heavier with each step as the empty canteen rattles against his leg. Using his rifle as a walking stick, Nicolo soldiers on in the afternoon heat. The exhausted man shields his bright, blue eyes from the harsh sun trying to discern if the caverns before him are real or a hallucination. Turning to look behind him, he sees a wall of swirling sand moving from the horizon.

“God be merciful,” the lone soldier mutters to himself. Taking off down the dune he scrambles to the valley below. With the thunder of the approaching sandstorm roaring behind him, he spots a series of caverns. Unsure if what he sees is real or a hallucination, the lone man hesitates for a moment before dashing towards the opening. The sand around the entrance moves and shifts to resemble a tiger. A deep voice echoes through the cavern. 

“Only one may enter here, the diamond in the rough! If you seek the treasure that lies within, touch nothing but the lamp or remain trapped within for all eternity!” Hesitating, the soldier steps back only to trip and fall into the cavern. Nicolo stumbles down the steps until he falls into a pile of ornate Persian rugs.

Trying to gain his bearing, the man squints in the darkness trying to make out the flickering lanterns lining the hall. Getting to his feet, Nicolo grabs a lantern as he continues through the hallway. Walking into an open cavern with a waterfall, the priest runs to the cool water. The refreshing water envelops him, drawing a smile. His chapped lips and dry skin welcome the moisture. 

“Thank you, Lord. What place is this?”

Water drips down Nicolo’s long hair as he uses his fingers to comb the stray locks from his face. Standing in the pool, he looks around and sees the mountains of gold and jewels. Atop an altar in the center of the cavern, lit by the only stream of daylight, sits a dark lamp. 

“A lamp. This is what the voice spoke of. ...wait did I actually hear the voice or was I hallucinating?” Nicolo hears some of the gold coins shift and slide onto the floor. The priest turns, sure that he heard movement over his shoulder. Seeing nothing, he splashes some water on his face before climbing out of the pool. The lamp beckons him to climb the steps. 

Nicolo takes a few steps but slips, tumbling down the steps. Upon landing at the base of the pool, he grabs onto a golden staff to help regain his balance. The staff falls and the cavern shakes. The booming voice condemns Nicolo.

“You have touched the forbidden treasure! You will never again see the light of day!” The cave shakes and quakes leaving the boulders falling from overhead. As the rock comes barreling for him, the priest is whisked away in the nick of time. Opening his eyes, Nicolo finds himself soaring around the cavern on a magic carpet. 

The rug darts through the cave flying the priest towards the lamp. Dodging falling rock and debris, Nicolo reaches for the lamp. Securing the treasure, he steers the rug towards the exit just in time to see the opening close. The rug flies deeper into the cavern to avoid the dangerous debris. 

The carpet sets him down on the floor of the cave as the shaking stops. He notices the lamp now lays at his feet. As he bends down, the priest notices the intricate scrollwork adorning the ancient oil lamp is barely visible beneath the layer of dust. Nicky swipes his fingers across the dusty surface. Red smoke billows out of the spout surrounding Nicolo. Startled by the boisterous laughter echoing throughout the cavern, the priest drops the lamp. 

Jafar stares down at the startled man with his imposing frame floating in the air. He screams releasing his frustration at being trapped for so long. A red parrot squawks as it flies around the menacing genie. 

“Who are you boy, and why have you awakened me!” he commands. Nicolo stares, dumbfounded at the mystical creature before him. Jafar circles the priest examining the man, reluctant to accept his new master. A red parrot flies around the cavern, finally landing on Nicolo’s shoulder. 

“I am the great and powerful Jafar. Why have you rubbed my lamp and summoned me before you? Answer me priest!” Nicolo stands wide-eyed still in disbelief.

“I...I…stumbled upon the place to escape the sandstorm…” Jafar’s smoke surrounds Nicolo like a python and lifts him off the ground. Looking into the priest’s bright blue eyes, he sees the man is telling the truth. 

“According to my count, it has been 400 years since we were locked in this forsaken cave, Iago. All of those responsible are long gone,” the genie mutters, stroking his beard. 

“Jafar, if you are a genie...does that mean you will grant me wishes?” Lowering himself to look the priest in the eyes, he addresses his new master. “Tell me priest, how did you come to know how this arrangement works?”

“I was told stories as a child of magic in far off lands able to make your wildest dreams a reality.”

“Well then, shall we begin, Master.”

“Please, my name is Nicolo di Genova.”

“Very well.”

“What kinds of things are you able to do? Could you dry my clothes?” Jafar snaps and Nicolo’s clothes are fresh and dry. “Can you get me out of this cave?”

Jafar rolls his eyes and yawns. The parrot squawks as the genie flicks the lamp onto the magic carpet. He drops Nicolo onto the rug and poofs them out of the cave. Once outside and his feet firmly planted on the sands, Nicolo smiles. He drops to his knees and prays.

“I am starving, do you have any food?”

Jafar snaps his fingers and an extravagant buffet appears. Nicolo picks up an apple and stuffs his pockets with dried fruit and nuts for later. 

“Now can we move this along?” What are your wishes?”

“I can wish for anything, no restrictions?”

“I can not kill anyone, revive anyone from the dead, or make anyone fall in love. Other than that, your wish is my command...Will you wish for all of the riches, power, or respect you could ever want?”

“Are these the most common wishes?”

“I suppose. These are the things I wished for. Men all desire the same basic things, the difference lies only in the details. Which is most important to you?”

“None of them really, I am a priest. Riches can be sold, power can be stolen, and respect can be lost.”

Jafar smirks. “You are smarter than you look, Nicolo di Genova.”

“What happens when I make my three wishes?”

“I will be once again confined to this lamp until the next master releases me. A process to be repeated for all eternity.”

“Seems like a lonely fate. If I don’t make all my wishes you will stick around?”

Jafar arches one of his thick eyebrows before scowling at Nicolo. “What game are you playing, priest?”

“I play no game, I was just curious.”

“So are you going to make your wishes now?”

“No, I think not. I should consider carefully since I only have three.”

“Do you move to trick me, priest?”

“Of course not. You are an all powerful genie and I stand only a humble priest.”

“Well then, until you decide, I will retire to my lamp.”

“If that is what you want, I will not stop you...I was just thinking that if I had been trapped inside that tiny lamp for 400 years, I would want to stretch my legs...Do you have legs?”

Jafar smirks as the reddish smoke billowing around him dissipates and he takes his former form. He stands before Nicolo in his black and red robes and golden cobra staff. The red parrot lands on his shoulder, settling in its usual place. Jafar looks towards Agrabah, his thoughts are a mile away.

“How does the sun feel after 400 years in that tiny lamp?”

Turning back to the priest, Jafar sees Nicolo gazing at him with the setting sun glowing behind him. Nicolo’s gentle smile takes him by surprise as the priest brushes a lock of his hair behind his ear. 

“What now master?”

“Just call me NIcolo. I am a master of no one. I am but a humble priest.”

“Well, what now, humble priest, Nicolo?” 

“I plan to make camp here and get some sleep. In the morning, I will make my way to the nearest kingdom.”

“I think I will take you up on the opportunity to sleep under the stars. I used more energy than I thought. I will retire for the evening. Summon me tomorrow when you have made your decisions about your wishes.”

Nicolo sets up his makeshift shelter and quickly drifts off to sleep. Jafar stands on the dunes gazing up at the heavens thoughtfully.

  
  
  
  
  


***** ***** ***** ***** *****

  
  


Nicky walks the desert for most of a day. As he crosses the dunes, he spots someone in need of help. A merchant is attempting to repair the broken axle of his cart while his very pregnant wife sits in the sparse shade of a nearby boulder. Nicolo smiles as he approaches the couple. 

“Hello there, can I offer you some assistance?”

Nicolo offers his half full canteen to the exhausted woman waiting in the shade. The merchant smiles and nods as Nicky attempts to help him prop up the cart. The heavy wagon will not budge. He gestures to the merchant to wait by the cart as he runs over the dune. A puff of smoke rises above the dune as the priest 

returns with Jafar. Looking at the well dressed man, the merchant cowers in shock as the scowling vizier stands over him. 

“This is my friend Jafar, he will help us with your cart.”

“I will not! These robes are silk and I will not spoil them in the dirt.” He rolls his eyes as he leans to Nicolo and whispers. “Why do you not just wish him on his way and move on?”

Nicky nudges him. “I would not ask others to perform tasks that I may perform with my own two hands. I instead seek your assistance to help a fellow man and woman continue on their laborious journey. It costs nothing to be kind,” he winks. 

Jafar approaches reluctantly as Nicolo and the merchant discuss lifting the cart. Propping it up with a few rocks, Nicolo slides underneath and patches the axle with some nails and some rope. Jafar watches Nicolo tinker under the cart in the sun, sweating to help the strangers. Sliding out from under the wagon, Nicolo sits up, shielding his eyes from the sun. Sending the merchant and his wife on their way with the last water in his canteen, Nicolo rubs the raw calluses on his hands. Jafar offers his hand to the priest, pulling him to his feet. Nicolo’s soft smile, and the warmth of his hand surprise the vizier.

“Thank you for your assistance, Jafar.” 

“My pleasure,” he mutters sarcastically as he brushes some dirt from his hands.

Nicolo shields his eyes as he waves to the merchant and his wife before they disappear over the dunes. Pleased with himself, the priest smiles as he turns to his companion. 

“See there, we were able to help that nice couple. Maybe now you see that there are kind people in the world.”

Jafar smirks, “it still remains to be seen. If that is all, I will retire to my lamp.” Jafar bows excusing himself as he dissipates into a cloud of reddish smoke. 

  
  


As the sun sets, he wearily sits down. His hand brushes the lamp and summons Jafar. 

“You called, priest. Do you have a wish for me to grant?”

“Apologies, I rubbed your lamp accidentally, but since you’re here, you are welcome to stay,” the priest smiles.

“Thank you. I will take you up on that...Do you know what I missed most while I was trapped in that lamp?”

“No,what?”

“Conversation. I haven’t spoken to another person for 400 years.“

“You were not so talkative earlier today with that kind man and his wife. For someone devoid of conversation and companionship, you seem to keep fair distance from people.”

Jafar peers up, his thick eyebrows arch as a sly grin crosses his lips. “One should not be forced to compromise their standards just to stave off their desperation.”

Nicolo smiles as he looks around for a few twigs or dried dung to start a fire. Opening his pack, he pulls out a blanket, propping it up with his sword. 

“A priest with a weapon. Is that not a contradiction?”

“The world has changed in these 400 years you lay sleeping in a cave.”

“The heavens...the sun, the stars, the moon. I was calling to them for a speck of light in my dark prison, but alas, my calls went unanswered. It is a comfort to see them still here. I am sure Agrabah has changed plenty,” Jafar says gazing towards the kingdom. What are your plans for this evening, priest? A wish perhaps?”

“I am afraid not. I am exhausted, I will rest here for a while.”

Jafar smirks, “So be it.” The genie conjures a lavish tent with rugs and plush pillows. He has two beautiful women on either side of him feeding him and fanning him lightly. Iago lands on the arm of the chair, happy to receive treats from the women. Nicolo makes eye contact with the genie.

“So, you are a genie. Were you born a genie or is there another way.”

“I can only speak for myself. I was not born a genie. I was human once.”

Nicolo’s eyes widen as the man’s words pique his interest. “You were human?..How did you become a genie?”

“It was my punishment..for being a fool.”

“What happened?”

“I do not wish to relive the events, but I will tell you I let greed get the best of me.”

“You used your wishes too quickly.”

“I thought I knew what I truly desired, but I was out maneuvered by a boy who played on my desire for respect and power. I blamed him for my fate but after 400 years, one has much time to think and no one else to blame. “

“What did you wish for?” Nicky asks. The powerful being dismisses his question with a look.

“I was only curious because I am having trouble thinking of something

to wish for.”

“You can think of nothing you desire?” Jafar questions as Nicolo’s bright eyes meet his. The extended eye contact makes the genie look away across the dunes. 

“I wished to be sultan, then to be the most powerful sorcerer, and last…”

“You wished to be a genie...For what purpose?”

“There was no reason besides my own greed.”

“You don’t wish to help others less fortunate than yourself?’

“No one helped me when I was one of the less fortunate.”

“What do you mean?”

Jafar poofes his servants away, leaving only him and Nicky. The priest listens intently as Jafar continues.

“I was the sultan’s royal vizier, his most trusted advisor. However as a boy, I was on my own. My parents died when I was young, leaving me alone to fend for myself. I learned to pick-pocket and steal food. I slept in the alleyways, cold and alone in the night air. I managed to get into the palace by becoming an errand boy for the previous vizier **_._ **I had hoped that he would take me under his wing, and eventually he did.

I learned quickly the ins and outs of the palace. I learned to read and write. I sat in all his meetings with the sultan and learned and understood politics. Then I elevated the way I spoke, cleaned up my look, and changed my name. I slipped seamlessly into Agrabah’s elite circles. From there, I vowed to one day become vizier. I made friends in high places, practiced sorcery, and endeered myself to the sultan.”

“How did you ultimately become the royal vizier?”

“The sultan and the queen went into the city to meet and address the people. She was killed by an assassin sent for the sultan. The kingdom was shut down as the guards searched the city looking for the attacker. I found out that it was my master that had hired the assassin. I turned him into the guards and foiled his plans to attempt to kill the sultan again. The sultan was grateful and made me vizier.”

Nicky smiles. “You saved the Sultan. That sounds noble.”

Jafar brushes off the compliment. “Thinking back now, I realize I didn’t do it for him, I did it for myself.”

“You mentioned that you changed your name. What was it before?”

“My name was Yusuf al Kaysani.”

“Yusuf? That is Joseph, correct? ...You can change who you are, it’s not too late.”

“For me it is,” Yusuf pulls back his sleeves flashing his gold shackles. “I am paying for my misdeeds.”

“There is always time for repentance, but 400 years is a bit much. Anyone you wronged is long gone as well as anyone who could recall your misdeeds...Do you not believe you deserve forgiveness? Perhaps it is time to let go of Jafar and reclaim Yusuf.”

“I cannot bring myself to forgive just yet.”

“I hope that changes.” Nicolo gets as comfortable as he can in his lean-to. Noticing the priest struggling to keep warm, Jafar snaps his fingers and extends the tent to encompass the priest. The chilly night air is kept at bay by the fabric walls as the fire in the center of the tent roars as it slides closer to Nicky. Nicolo’s blue eyes stare at the genie from across the flames, as he nods, curling up under a blanket. 

“Good night, Yusuf.”

“Good night, priest.” 

  
  
  
  
  


***** ***** ***** ***** *****

  
  
  
  


The unrelenting heat of the desert refused to allow any comfort, aiding in Nicolo’s decision to stay put until nightfall. Packing his bag, the priest looks back to see the brooding genie snap his fingers and their shelter fades away. Looking towards the city, Nicolo holds up his torch to see his companion’s expression. 

“The sun is setting, why don’t we head to the nearest kingdom and enjoy the night bazaar.”

“Is that a wish?”

“No, I merely made a suggestion.”

Arching an eyebrow unable to make sense of this Genovain priest. Noticeably annoyed, Yusuf stands on the dune watching as Nicolo walks down the sand. Yusuf broods as Iago flaps its wings and lands on Nicolo’s shoulder. Using his powers, the genie conjures a camel with servants to fan and shade him as he follows Nicolo. 

“Are you going to ride the whole way to Agrabah? It is a long walk to the city gates, will you not offer me a ride?”

“Do you wish for a ride?” Yusuf asks.

“No,” Nicolo answers with a smile.

“Then you shall walk. I will not allow you to trick me into giving you things for free.”

Yusuf smiles to himself as his entourage leads the way to Agrabah. Nicolo flys up beside the genie riding the magic carpet. Glaring at him, Yusuf disappears into the lamp at the priest’s side. Once inside the walls, Nicky relishes the sights and smells. The scent of roasted nuts fill his nose along with the warmth of the earthy spices. Bustling streets lined with merchants selling their wares, buzz as the people haggle over prices. Ducking into an alley, the priest rubs the lamp, releasing the genie. Yusuf sweeps them to the roof of a nearby building to get a better view of the bazaar.

“This city was my home. Much has changed in 400 years...The stars are the only familiar companions.”

“I am here. Allow me to be your guide,” the priest smiles, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. 

Nicky unrolls the carpet and holds out his hand, waiting for Yusuf to join him. Flying around the city, Nicolo points out his favorite places. They stop in the square as musicians begin to play a lively tune. A crowd gathers and a few people begin to dance. Clapping along with the music, the audience encourages more people to join in the merriment. A woman pulls Nicolo into the center to dance. Not knowing the steps, the priest has two left feet. Yusuf laughs at Nicolo’s lack of coordination until he is pulled into the center. The music changes to a rhythmic tune, as everyone joins in. Nicolo pleads with Yusuf to teach him the steps as the laughter and clapping of the crowd echoes in the square. Trying to catch their breath, the two men leisurely stroll through the streets.

He stops at his favorite sweet stand and buys some _kleicha_ for them to share. Yusuf savors the familiar flavor of the date cookies. Indulging a moment of nostalgia, the genie goes on the hunt for a vendor selling his favorite treat. Nicolo smiles at how much joy is on the genie’s face as the honey-sesame candy passes his lips. 

“What is that you’re eating?” the priest questions.

“It is called _halva._ It is a candy made of honey and sesame seeds. You must try it!...My mother used to make it for me when I was a boy.”

“It is really good.”

“It is a simple treat, all we could afford. Once a year, for my father’s birthday, mom would make _awameh,_ or sweet dumplings. I have never had any that even come close to hers.”

Nicolo sees the sadness behind his eyes as he recalls his childhood. Eating the dumplings and candy, they walk in silence down the narrow street. The men turn the corner and spot a group of children huddled around a small fire. Wearing dirty tattered clothing, the half dozen street urchins beg the passers by for food. Yusuf stops in his tracks seeing himself in the children. 

Turning to look for Nicolo, he finds the priest at the nearest merchant’s cart. He is haggling with the man offering his sword. Loading up his arms with a sack of food and supplies, the priest struggles back towards the alleyway. Yusuf steps aside as the priest smiles at the children. Gathering them around he begins handing out food and blankets to the children. Their faces light up as they thank the priest. Nicolo hugs each child without hesitation as they take their gifts. Yusuf folds his arms across his chest. 

“Why did you trade your sword for the supplies?” the vizier asks stoically. 

“What do you mean?” Nicolo looks at him for clarification.

“How could you trade your sword for meager supplies for these children? You don’t even know them. What if you need your sword?”

Nicky smiles letting his hair fall in his face. “I saw people in need and it is my responsibility to help them. We are equally responsible, to help our fellow man. The sword was the only item of value I own, but it holds no value to me.”

“But what if you need the weapon to defend yourself.”

“I have a small dagger in my boot if necessary.”

“The gesture is full of kindness, but these children need more than a meal and a blanket.”

“So what you are saying is, I should not help those children because I am only teasing them with my kindness. I should walk by them and pretend I do not see their suffering.--Do you not see yourself in these children? Why would you discourage my efforts?” Nicolo asks with confusion. 

“You are giving them false hope! It is better they learn now that no one cares about them! No one will help them! --They cannot depend on the kindness of strangers, they must care for themselves,” Yusuf takes a breath trying to regain his composure.

Nicolo touches his companion’s shoulder. “I understand your reservations, however I cannot allow myself not to give of myself to aid others. It is not in my nature.”

“You Nicolo di Genova, may be more saint than priest.”

Nicky laughs, “I am no saint, and barely a priest.” Yusuf cracks a smile as the two men continue on their tour of the city. 

The genie changes the subject with his favorite question.

“Still no wishes?... I’m beginning to think you enjoy my company,” Yusuf looks at Nicolo, finding him smiling.

“Something like that,” Nicolo smiles. 

“What would you wish for? A woman, two women?”

“I am a man of the cloth.”

“Alright, no women then. How about something more magnanimous?”

“Can you rid the world of war, famine, or poverty?”

“Possibly. My powers are infinite and only limited by the three stipulations I explained earlier.”

“I thought genies were tricksters?”

“That is true. My object is not to blindly grant wishes, it is to get you to regret the wishes in the first place. Anything that I give to you, I take from another.”

“So if I were to wish to end all war what would happen?”

“I am not sure. Would people cease fighting for what is right? I question as a priest, would a world without war appreciate peace? Would a world without famine appreciate and value farming God’s bounty or hunting His creatures? Would removing cruelty not leave pleasure and kindness unappreciated?” Yusuf smiles, smugly waiting for the priest to respond.

“Are you suggesting that God would not wish to end war, famine, and cruelty?”

“I am simply asking if God wanted to rid the world of these things, he would have done so already? Would interfering with magic not upset His plan? Would it not upset the balance that has been carefully maintained?”

Nicolo smiles at the genie’s less-than-subtle attempt to question his faith.

“I have one for you, genie. What if it is God’s plan to bring me to you because he knew what I would wish for?” Nicolo waits as Yusuf crosses his arms and arches his eyebrow. 

“You are an interesting man, Nicolo di Genova.

“What would you wish for right now?” the priest cocks his head to the side awaiting Yusuf’s answer.

“I am not the person you should be asking.”

Yusuf seems stand-offish as Nicolo rolls up the carpet and ties it to his pack.

“Did I do something to anger you?”

“No, I am fine!”

“Whatever it is, I’m sorry.”

“You think you are so righteous! You are a priest and you never made a mistake!...I did what I had to do to survive.”

“You are wrong! Why do you think I was out in the desert all alone. My entire regiment marched across the Sahara in search of buried treasure. We got lost and were attacked by bandits while in search of buried treasure. All of my friends, all of the other soldiers died that day. You think you are the only one who gets lonely?”

Yusuf turns away from his companion. “I will retire to my lamp. Summon me when you have decided on your wishes so then we can conclude our business.”

  
  
  


The genie vaporizes and allows himself to be sucked into the lamp. Nicolo runs his fingers through his hair as the priest is surrounded by three ruffians. 

“Hey you! Give us your valuables!”

“I have nothing of worth, move along.”

“This stranger is a brave man, or a fool. Search him!” The men move towards him to search his things. 

“Stay back, I warn you!” NIcolo draws his sword.

“Hey look at that fancy lamp on his hip. That would fetch a good price.” The attackers draw their weapons and lunge at Nicolo. 

The priest defends himself against the three men. Kicking the first man, he sends him stumbling back against the alley wall. The second swipes his curved dagger at Nicolo, narrowly missing his throat. Catching the man’s hands, the priest flips the attacker onto the ground. The third charges from behind, but the priest moves in time to avoid his attack. 

Punching the attacker in the face, the man falls onto his back. Nicolo turns around only to feel the cold steel stab him in the gut. Looking down he sees the blood stain on his tunic and his hand. Feeling light-headed, he slides down the wall brushing the lamp as he sits. The attacker groans as they get to their feet. The red smoke billows from the lamp and Yusuf stands annoyed.

“You summoned me?”

He looks around and sees Nicolo on the ground clutching his oil lamp in his hand and the other applying pressure to a wound. The attackers approach seeing the genie reveal himself. In a fit of rage, Yusuf lifts the men into the air and tosses them, not caring what objects they bounce off of until they land in the ocean. 

Kneeling in front of the dying man, Yusuf struggles to accept Nicolo’s fate. 

“Nicolo, Nicolo! Look at me!...I can save you, but you have to wish it.”

Nicolo smiles as his piercing blue eyes meet his. 

“I know what to wish for…”

“Please, forgive me for my harsh words. I was angry at myself, not you. Just say the words so I can help you!”

“I wish for Jafar to die and revive this new Yusef, who is a good man. 

I wish for you to find happiness and to use your power to help people.”

“Nicolo, stop wasting time! Wish for me to save your life!” Yusuf yells frantically.

Nicky smiles weakly, before coughing. “For my final wish, I wish for your freedom from the servitude of being a genie.” The shackles fall from the genie’s wrists and the lamp fades away.

“Why are you doing this?” Yusuf yells, taking Nicolo’s hand and squeezing tight.

“This is God’s plan. He sent me to free you.” Nicolo smiles as he closes his eyes. Yusuf tears up as he presses the priest’s hand to his cheek. 

“Nicolo, no...no Nicolo!” 

His salty tears trickle to his lips before falling onto the priest’s wound. Pulling Nicolo close, he whispers, “Nicolo, I love you,” as Yusuf plants a soft kiss on Nicolo’s lips. He feels the man’s life slip away as he holds Nicolo in his arms. 

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bright beams of sunlight stream through the windows as the sheer curtains gently blow in the breeze. Nicky opens his eyes, sitting up slowly as his eyes focus. The scent of the ocean greets him as he looks about the room. Rubbing his stomach, he notices the bandage and remembers the wound. Putting his feet on the floor, his feet touch the Persian rug laying on the floor. Walking to the window he stretches to alleviate the stiffness. Looking around, he spots his sword and cleaned uniform. The tear where he was stabbed, is mended with uneven stitches. 

Nicky touches the sewn garment and smiles to himself. He hears someone moving downstairs, as he looks for his pants. Finding a small stack of clothes he finds his trousers and grabs a linen robe from the back of the door. 

Heading out of the room, he follows his nose to the fresh smell of strong coffee. Cautiously walking down the steps, he comes to the landing of the small house. Shadows from the kitchen draw him near as he searches for something familiar. Standing in the doorway of the tiny kitchen, he recognizes his comrade gathering breakfast items on a tray. The curly haired man pauses, turning slowly to face Nicky.

“It is good to see you up and out of bed,” he smiles wide through a full beard.

“Yusuf, how long was I asleep?” Nicky asks curiously.

“A few weeks I’m afraid.”

“Weeks?”

“I am afraid so...Here, sit, I made coffee and I am putting together some breakfast.”

“Where are we? This is not Agrabah.”

“We are right outside of Valletta.”

“Malta?”

“Yes. I thought you might like it here.” Yusuf smiles wide as he walks over to Nicky. 

“Let me check your wound. It’s gone, not even a scar.” Smiling as he removes the bandage, Yusuf caresses Nicky’s sensitive skin where the wound should be. 

“How is this possible? I felt myself die.”

“You wished for it.”

“But I thought you couldn’t bring someone back from the dead.”

“I didn’t. Your wishes were granted...I am freed of my servitude as a genie. My magic disappeared with the cuffs and the lamp. You wished for me to find happiness and love, you couldn’t have ment without you...As for Jafar, he died that day in your place. I stand before you, a new man, Yusuf al Kaysani. I hope you are not too disappointed.”

  
  


“Not at all,” Nicky smiles as he reaches for Yusuf’s curls.

“I didn’t know your hair was curly...I like it.” Yusuf tries to hide his enormous grin. 

“Nicolo, do you remember when I spoke of missing the heavens?

“Yes.” Nicky’s sparkling blue eyes meet his, as the priest’s hand caresses the back of Yusef’s neck.

“I was speaking of you...You are the moon on the darkest night. Your eyes shine like stars to guide me out of the cold and to your warmth...You are what I was missing in my old life. Falling in love with you has made me a better man.”

“I didn’t know you were such a romantic.” NIcky pulls Yusuf close and kisses him. The man lovingly wraps his arms around the priest’s waist. The men smile as they nuzzle each other.

“Yusuf, can I call you Joe?”

“Call me what you like as long as you call me yours.” Joe grins from ear to ear as he escorts Nicky to the balcony. He brings the coffee and the tray with fruit and bread with jam. As they eat and sip their coffee, they exchange loving glances. A red parrot lands on the railing. Joe tosses him a piece of fruit that he picks up and flies away with. 

.

.

.

.

.

Walking through the marketplace, they leisurely shop for groceries. Joe bumps into a man but when he turns to apologise he recognizes the genie from Agrabah.They both pause, then exchange a nod as they smile and continue on their way. Nicky takes Joe’s hand gently pulling him along. Joe grins, placing a content kiss on the back of Nicky’s hand. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
